


the soul's retaken moments

by freyq (antiva)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Gen, Medieval style child marriage mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiva/pseuds/freyq
Summary: "I need help," she said, voice scared, and Beau knew that tone. Without thinking, she covered the hand still on her forearm with her own."What do you need?"***Day one of Beau Week (beauweek.tumblr.com) prompt: Childhood & Youth





	the soul's retaken moments

**Author's Note:**

> title from "the soul has bandaged moments" by emily dickinson because in a spark of pure genius i googled her poems to find a good title and there it was. this one really hits all the tmn ladies, read it.

On days when all the Cobalt Soul mentors had better things to do than trying to raise stubborn teenagers, Beauregard, then still Lionett, snuck out past the Archivists and made her way beyond the city walls to enjoy scarce amounts of freedom. Zadash was a city with many sights; she'd had enough of them all and, without asking for approval, occasionally went hiking to the nearby hills to be alone with her thoughts.

One of those times, around Harvest's Rise of her second year at the Cobalt Soul, a peculiar meeting took place; Beau was walking through the Pentamarket, stride confident and body language polished to avoid suspicion, when she felt a hand grasping at her forearm. Surprised and perhaps a little bit scared, she turned around to face its owner.

What she saw surprised her: a girl, paler than even some of the sheltered monks who'd never left the libraries as far as Beau knew, with eyes to match her brilliant brown-red hair, looking about Beau's age albeit delicate and a few inches shorter; she was dressed in a noble's clothing.

"I need help," she said, voice scared, and Beau knew that tone. Without thinking, she covered the hand still on her forearm with her own. 

"What do you need?"

"A way out of the city. Please," the girl looked around nervously, and Beau nodded before grabbing her hand unceremoniously and pulling her in the direction she'd been going before.

They walked like that for a few minutes, stopping only when a crowd formed in parts of the city, forcing them to squeeze past the city folk, eager to make purchases and gossip and enjoy the preparations to Harvest's Rise. Beau held the girl's hand tight - perhaps too tight - and did not let go, afraid of losing her in the crowd.

"And where are you going, young miss?"

The Zadash guards were used to Beau's excursions; when she had a companion, however, it was to be expected that they'd get too interested.

Beau was about to answer for the girl - Cobalt Soul business, she'd bullshit - but before she could open her mouth, the girl had already passed the guard a few shiny coins, successfully redirecting his attention. "Go on," she said, weakly, sliding her hand back into Beau's sure grip. Beauregard nodded and continued on.

A few minutes later they were out of the city walls, and some time after that they sat on Beau's favorite hilltop south of the city gates, the girl breathing heavily from the quick pace of the hike.

"Thank you," she finally said, a blush sneaking onto her cheeks. She fixed her dress, avoiding wrinkles where it would still get dirty from the grass.

Beau nodded, playing with a small dead branch she had found on the hillside. "What's your name anyway," she asked, feigning disinterest.

"Ella," the girl said, "what's yours?"

"Beau. You got any plans now? You running from someone?"

The girl saddened, and looked away quietly.

"Don't have to say," Beau assured her, and they both sat in silence for a moment, the wind blowing their hair back. Evening was drawing close, Beauregard's favorite time of day; she could watch the sunset from this spot, which is why she went there so often.

"My brother," Ella started shakily, "wants to marry me off to some guy in the city."

"Fuck him," Beau responded reflexively and the girl laughed, startled by her abrupt response. "How old are you, anyway. You can't be older than me, and that's fucked up."

"Fourteen. He doesn't want me to go marry him now, though. Just... Be engaged. For... a few more years, I suppose. Just so the deal is... guaranteed."

So the girl was only a few months younger; Beau was still surprised she looked so frail. Rich folks, huh. "And the purpose of that is?"

Ella looked at Beau, surprise in her eyes. "Money, of course."

"Fuck money," muttered Beau.

"Perhaps," Ella said, laughing a little. Her eyes looked less terrified now that she was out of the city walls. "Now, I want to get to Alfield. My aunt lives there."

"You sure? That's way too far to go on foot."

"I've contacted her already. Her wife will be travelling towards Zadash, and I am to meet her partway. I just needed to get out of the city, so no one knew she was taking me."

Beau nodded. "Pretty clever for, uh, you noble folk."

Ella laughed cheerfully; the last of the evening sunlight highlighted her bright red eyelashes. Beau stared a little. "I guess so. Thank you for helping me out."

"You're not the only one whose family lost their fucking minds."

"Guess not," Ella looked Beau and her Cobalt Soul outfit up and down; Beau had tried to make it more incognito, but to no avail, and she had no other clothing. She didn't mind; the monks had a badass sense of style.

Ella began gathering her skirts and getting up. "Wanna take a walk southward? I could use some company."

"Sure," Beau nodded. The night was young.

 

***

 

By the time dawn was upon Zadash, Beau had managed to make sure Ella found a village with an inn to rest and await one of her aunts. It turned out the woman was a skilled magician, and periodically contacted Ella, allowing the girl to send her updates. When they parted, the girl said goodbye with a few gold coins and a kiss on the cheek; now, at dawn, Beau was nearing the Archive with a clinking pocket and a big dark blush on her cheeks.

"Crap," she said as she walked into the Archive building only to stand face to face with Zeenoth.

"I see," he said, "sleep is not of importance to you?"

"I," Beau had always felt upset and intimidated by Zeenoth, not because of any particular trait, but because of how they started out. "I saved a girl from being sold into marriage," she finally forced out. Zeenoth's eyebrows jumped up, and his stern expression softened a little.

"Very well," he responded after a moment of silence, and moved aside. "You may rest, but do not expect this will go without punishment. You are not to leave without permission until you are grown, you know of this rule."

"Alright," Beau walked past him, rolling her eyes but still somewhat relieved. Punishments of the Cobalt Soul consisted of intense trainings or study sessions; she loved the former, and the latter she was able to tolerate when her mind was clear after one of her trips. This was not her first time getting caught, and would not be the last, albeit she rarely went out for the entire night.

Upon returning to her quarters, she startled to hear a voice in her head; Ella's voice.

"I can't sleep," she said, "So I wanted to check in on you. My aunt will find me here tomorrow. I hope you came back alright. Thank-" The message cut off, and Beau smiled. As Ella was able to respond to her aunt, Beau supposed she could do it, too. 

"Yeah I'm fine. You be safe and, uh... since you also got that spell thing. Talk to me sometime?" She blushed at her own bravery as she asked; she hadn't had a friend in years, and Ella understood her like no one had before, as did Beau understand her. It was surprising, given that Ella was rich as hell and Beau was the daughter of a merchant - well to do, but not the same as a damn noble. She knew, though, that families can fuck people up all the same.

Not expecting a follow up as she was familiar with the spell's two-way nature, Beau fell asleep. 

She dreamed of walking her favorite hills with a redhead dressed in Cobalt Soul clothing; a reality she wouldn't wish for, but found herself thinking about for a long time after waking up.


End file.
